


Infatuated Words

by floatingleaves



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingleaves/pseuds/floatingleaves
Summary: 旧文补发ao3，本文成文于2018年，描写时间为17-18赛季，天天脚踝受伤出赛美国站，当时牛也因NHKop试跳4lz摔倒扭伤而正在修养。
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Infatuated Words

多伦多距离宁静湖三百多公里，车程六个小时，无非是一下午的事。  
羽生结弦拖着扭伤的脚，坐在俱乐部咖啡厅里写paper，奥运冠军被论文折磨得生无可恋，咬着笔杆走神。  
常年呆在加拿大，美国站是他的候选gp之一，不管用不用得着，总之签证备着，跨越国境线不存在问题。  
唯一的问题只是他不可能去。  
羽生把废纸团起来扔进垃圾桶，神色凝重，费尔南德兹走进咖啡厅，又倒退着出去了。  
多一事不如少一事啊。西班牙人虔诚地想道。  
退到门口他被魔鬼的呼唤叫住了。  
“Javi.”  
“……No matter what you’re thinking about I don’t consider it as a good idea. Have a nice day Yuzuru.”  
费尔南德兹发挥出9.75的滑行实力，脚底抹油一样跑了。  
……天可怜见羽生结弦只是想问他多伦多打车贵不贵。  
留加近五年的奥运冠军没打过出租车你敢信。  
虽然师哥说的没毛病，这的确是个馊主意。  
羽生只是控制不住去思考这个可能性。  
他打开手机，对着空空的私信界面，开关符号列表近二十次，最后让他停下焦虑的手指头的，是对方先发来的讯息。  
“哈哈哈，终于睡醒了，倒时差太辛苦了。”  
羽生结弦作为一个职业生涯至今猴脑次数屈指可数的顶尖选手，难得有一次手快过脑子地发出了他内心所有的问题。  
“还疼吗？”  
这就是他在意的所有。

金博洋嘶啦嘶啦地呼着气，冰袋压上肿胀的脚踝，那个酸爽的感觉，好像死星在你耳朵旁边爆炸。  
他听见付老师在外面对着摄像机说话，听见付老师哽咽的声音，记者叫停了这一条，抽出纸巾让她先擦掉眼泪。  
二十岁生日才过去不久，在这可以称作几分之一的生命里，第一次面临这样的伤势。命运赐予他的天资不仅让他十五岁开始在构成中加入四周，更免去了他不少的伤病痛苦。天生擅长和四周打交道，撞破难度成长的墙，是他引以为傲的武器。  
话说着是容易，只是落到实处，金博洋还是只有一个想法：疼。  
疼疼疼疼疼出宇宙边际了！走路疼，滑行疼，旋转换足好像要杀人，四周落冰的刹那，感觉脚都不是自己的了，那瞬间如果砍了脚能不疼，手起刀落不在话下。  
一首凉凉点给自己啊。  
金博洋手按着冰袋，眼看着天花板，宁静湖的网络服务总是在绝地求生掉线与不掉线之间徘徊，为了转移注意力，他只能去烦别人。  
然而此时此刻，国内的所有朋友估计都睡得跟猪一样。  
不过还有人不在国内啊。  
他控制了自己好一会儿，大概五秒钟左右吧。  
他发出了一条私信。  
金博洋鬼使神差地撒了个刚睡醒的谎。他一时智商下线，忘了临比赛这个点了，时差还没倒过来约等于gg。  
一向聪明绝顶的那个人居然全无察觉。  
他就问了一句话：  
“还疼吗？”  
金博洋的五官挤成一团。  
哥你这什么屁话，当然疼。疼死老子了。  
然后他用一个手指点开回复栏，又在键盘上一下一下，敲下深思熟虑的回复：  
“还行。”

收到回复时，羽生结弦正把小绿卡放在闸机上，他拧紧眉头，灵魂出窍了一秒钟，旋即被身后群起的“May I help you”打了回来，拄着拐杖的伤员受到枫叶群众的关爱，尴尬地换了三个说法道谢，匆匆刷卡走上月台，一只脚溜得比两个脚都快。  
金博洋的常用词典：哈哈、嗯、社会、么么哒、没我帅……还行。  
正如英语人种时常不明白羽生结弦在说什么，羽生结弦觉得就算自己拿到普通话一甲，对天书也依然无能为力。  
中文好难。他想着，咬着拇指的指甲。  
金博洋是个很奇怪的人，在事情正发生的时候，他总不愿意露怯。羽生毫不怀疑这两天美媒记者像苍蝇一样嗡嗡嗡地飞，但他们得到答案了吗？大概没有吧。  
羽生想起2015年的中国杯，他当时在多伦多通宵打了一晚上游戏就为了等12个时区之外，那个传说要跳4Lz3T的男孩。  
他看着他，Tango Amore响起，青涩的、稚嫩的表演表达，压步起速，跨越大半个冰场，还停留在青年组阶层的衔接，外刃划出清晰的勾线，起跳-落冰-点冰-落冰。  
羽生结弦当时的想法就是：这样而已？  
一个1.29的4lz3t。轻松得让人想当场大喊：就是这样而已吗？  
谁都知道不是。  
英语技术手册里，将起跳写为“take-off”，这个词同时也有起飞的意思。  
金博洋的勾手四周是一个真正的take-off。  
回到现在，这个以4Lz一战成名的男孩，第一次放弃了他最擅长的跳跃，来到大赛上，和跳跃顶配的选手竞争。  
地铁哐当哐当地摇晃。羽生结弦看向车窗里的自己，一脸的惆怅。  
如果世界上一定要评选出最为此时感到遗憾的人，他要自称第二，无人敢认第一。  
他要是看不清自己就不是羽生结弦了。  
于是他拿出手机，决定绕过一系列阅读理解，直截了当地回复：  
“你希望我来看你吗？”

金博洋被口水呛到了。  
乖乖，这是受啥刺激了？他想，皱着眉头，走在去餐厅的路上。  
“你在开玩笑吗？”他试探性地说，发了一个黑人问号.jpg。  
“不是。”  
不使用母语的羽生结弦，好像人格分裂一样，完全抛弃委婉的说话习惯。  
金博洋只好顺着他的思路考虑起可行性，开谷歌地图查了一番——  
“好好养伤吧你！”金博洋没好气地说。  
“:(”  
对面又发了一条，用的是日文：  
“天天真的不需要我吗？”  
羽生结弦很少用日文和他沟通，每次切成这个模式，称呼就会随着日语的用法改变，每一次他用日语说话，金博洋都会觉得这人好像在撒娇。  
没得到回复的奥运冠军乘胜追击：  
“可是我很需要天天啊。”  
金博洋：“……”  
还演上了是吧。  
“我需要结弦好好休息”  
还没发出去，金博洋红着脸删掉了。  
无论尝试多少次都觉得直呼他的名字很诡异。  
他在餐厅前停下脚步，陈巍就坐在离门口很近的位置，他的餐盘上有个甜甜圈。  
金博洋盯着那个甜甜圈陷入沉思。  
陈巍：？？？中国体重控制这么严格的吗？  
没等陈巍整明白金博洋想干什么，后者又一溜烟跑了。  
金博洋钻进厕所，对着落地的镜子录了一段自己走路的视频。  
“看到了吗？”  
羽生结弦那边弹出来一个问号。  
“这样走路都会疼。”金博洋写道。  
周而复始的试探，终究不过为了这个简单的答案。

羽生结弦茫然地抬起头，地铁门在他眼前关上，他坐过站了。  
他低下头又点开那个视频。  
说不难过是假的，他也正在经历相似的伤病，疼是疼，他知道肯定会疼。  
但是自己知道和被告知是完全不同的。  
然而……  
金博洋从卫生间的门口走到镜子前，做了个倒着的拇指，然后吐了吐舌头。  
他说：  
“我很疼，好了吧？你好好恢复，我好好比赛，咱们都坚强一点。”  
这小屁孩！羽生结弦拿他没办法。漆黑的车窗上，他的笑容被手机背光照亮，好像这辆不是行在隧道里的破旧地铁，而是飞驰在星空中的银河列车。  
怀着无可奈何的愉快心情，他倒回了一站地铁，一踏上熟悉的月台就拨通了电话。  
对方就等着似的，很快接起。  
“来之前打针了？”羽生问。  
“嗯，一脚一针。”  
“你跟媒体说了吗？”  
“没呢，我啥都没说，让他们猜去。”  
羽生笑得眯起眼睛，穿过隧道，仿佛可以看到几百公里以外，那个双脚打了封闭、毅然站到冰场上的少年。  
他的勇气从未熄灭过。  
“对了，Javi问我，你是怎么把两个脚都扭伤的。”  
“……”金博洋无语道，“啊？我左脚是在发炎你不是知道的吗？”  
“是你自己遮遮掩掩的，”羽生笑他，“别人才以为你居然扭伤了一只脚还能再扭伤另一只。”  
“这有什么好说的……”电话那头嘀嘀咕咕，渐渐恼羞成怒，“再笑我就挂电话了！”  
“别呀，”羽生结弦用中文道，“天总最帅啦。”  
“……哼。”  
那边传来有点远的声音：“天天你怎么还没吃饭？”  
“付老师叫你去吃饭。”羽生说，语气突然温柔下来。  
“再拖一会儿……”金博洋嘟囔着。  
“乖。”羽生咬字像吹出一根羽毛，轻盈又惹人心痒。  
“好吧好吧好吧我去了，你写完论文叫我。”  
金博洋正要离开手机。  
羽生结弦吹了口气。  
他说：“天天，我想你了。”  
电话那头顿了片刻，好像已经离开，又轻轻地，还回来一口气。  
“我也是。”


End file.
